


the girlfriend interview

by jesuswchrist



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Married!Courtmien, Poly!Smosh, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuswchrist/pseuds/jesuswchrist
Summary: Damien and Courtney ask Kimmy if she’s qualified to be their girlfriend.





	the girlfriend interview

“so, you think you’ve got what it takes to be with us?” Damien asked Kimmy. Kimmy smiled back at him, in way that somehow said yes. Courtney pushed up her glasses and smiled back.

”You’ve got the “job”! Congrats!!” Courtney smiled, as Damien gave Kimmy a handshake. “Just one question.” She added.

”Yes?” Kimmy asked.

”Can you help raise our kid? We need all the help we can get.” Damien sighed, slamming his hands on the table in quite a frustrated manner, which threw Kimmy off.

“He’s halfway through his terrible twos and the name doesn’t lie.” Courtney added. 

Kimmy smiled “Totally! You guys are polygamists right? And you don’t just need a nanny?” Kimmy joked.

”oh we are! But we’re still newish parents and we need help but also feel like “the more the merrier”, ya’know?” Damien added.

“Rad! I’ll be over on Tuesday!” Kimmy exclaimed.

This was just what everyone wanted, and they finally got it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This made me wanna write more parent!courtamien/married!courtamien so that’s fun.
> 
> It also made me soft.


End file.
